Love Knows No Boundaries
by InkStainedGhost
Summary: 3 years, 3 agonizing long years. It was impossible to even consider. Three years without her, three years with out him. Can love really triumph through time? Drabble...


**Love knows no Boundaries **

3 years, 3 agonizing long years. It was impossible to even consider. Three years without her, three years with out him.

Ever since he had saved her from the endless darkness, and returned her home, he never got to say goodbye before the well sealed off. And now, he was alone, waiting, hoping the well would reopen, he needed to see her again, just one more time.

For those three long years, Inuyasha spent most of his days hunting the stray demon with Miroku, helping him perform exorcisms and the such. Although he was reasonably busy, and did have friends, he had never felt more alone.

He longed for her, needed her, he loved her. To share a long awaited, blissful kiss, only to be separated for an agonizing long period of time. Every 3 days, Inuyasha would go the well, just to check, waiting to smell her scent, to see her face once more. To be with her once again.

* * *

Back in the modern day, Kagome spent her days lost in the midst of her school work, after all she was now in high school and she had to work hard. But no matter how hard she worked, her mind kept drifting back to Inuyasha, she thought about him consistently, she couldn't move on, she just couldn't. Her friends would sometimes try and get her on dates with other boys, but she would always refuse, only to be replied by her friends saying

"Come on, you need to move on!"

"He hasn't come for ages, let him go"

But she hasn't, and she never will. She would visit the well as much as she could, hoping to see it reopened, so that she could see Inuyasha, to be with him once more.

3 years since the separation, Kagome successfully graduated high school, it was fair to say that she was pretty happy for achieving it. After congratulating her friends, she and her mother returned home, and Kagome was left with her thoughts once more.

Once they returned home, Kagome took one other look in the shrine, down to the well. At the bottom of the well, there was just darkness of the pit, there was nothing, it was still closed, just like the day Inuyasha saved her and returned her to the modern day.

She was happy that she had returned, in that never ending darkness, she was terrified, and alone. But Inuyasha broke through and saved her, she destroyed the shikon jewel, and was able to return home. That's when the well sealed off, that's when Kagome was alone.

_Maybe it sealed because of how I felt? _Kagome thought _When I was in that darkness, I was alone and scared, but Inuyasha came and saved me, and I felt safe and happy again, but I felt the same when I was back home, and then the well sealed off, and since then I haven't stopped thinking about him, about Inuyasha._

Kagome looked down at the well, her hand gripped tightly on the edge

_Inuyasha..._ she shut her eyes tightly as tears began to form _I... _

_I want to be with you_

Just as more tears flowed down her cheeks, a small, delicate wind stroked Kagome's cheeks, almost immediately, her eyes shot open, down at the bottom of the well, was the sky. It was a beautiful crisp blue, scattered with fluffy clouds. But this wasn't the sky of her time, this was the sky of the feudal era, looking down at her, the well had reopened, for one last trip.

"Kagome?" the familiar voice of her mother called out from the entrance of the shrine "What's wrong?"

Her mother came over to Kagome's side and embraces her in a slight hug.

"Mama..." Kagome starts as she comes closer to her mother "The sky..."

Kagome took a deep breath as she tried to tell her mother what she wanted to do, her decision.

"Mama... I...I..." the words stammered on Kagome's lips as she tried to utter them, but her mother saved her the trouble of saying them, and embraced her daughter, making Kagome face her.

"It's okay" her mama said with a smile "I understand"

Kagome hugged her mother tightly, she loved her so much, but she needed Inuyasha.

After a long and loving embrace, Kagome stepped up on the well, and jumped in.

* * *

Back in the feudal era, Sango and Miroku were busy hanging up washing while their twins were busy playing with Inuyasha's ears, not to his amusement

"Miroku, do something about your children" Inuyasha growled in irritation.

"Girls not the ears" said Miroku in response.

"Sorry Inuyahsa" Sango said in a genuine apologetic way.

Suddenly, Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent, a sweet, blissful scent he could never forget. He quickly took a hold of the twins and threw them gently on Shippō.

"Now go and slay the fox" Inuyasha said before he ran off in the direction of the heavenly scent.

"I didn't sign up for this!" cried the fox demon as the twins attacked him.

Inuyasha ran towards the scent, he knew this scent all too well and he hoped that this was not some sort of illusion

_I would never forget this scent_ Inuyasha thought as he ran to the direction of the well. Once he got there he looked down at the well, some hesitation grew through him. Could it really be? Was this happening? Or was this just another illusion?

There was only one way to find out, Inuyasha reached in and held out his hand, waiting for someone to take it.

Someone did.

A small gasp escaped his lips and he pulled out the person, who was none other than Kagome.

She looked down at him, her eyes brimmed with tears

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for making you wait" Kagome said with a tearful smile

"Kagome..." Inuyasha uttered as he looked at her, for a moment, he didn't quite believe it, was this actually happening? After 3 long years, was Kagome finally back. And after all that, how could she think this was her fault?

Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome down from the well and embraced her

"You idiot! What were you doing all this time?" he said, obviously, he didn't call her a mean sort of way, he just always called her that, since the day they met. To show that he never did forget her.

"Kagome!" shouted the familiar voice of Shippō.

"Kagome-chan!" cried Sango, as she ran towards her with her baby son on her back.

"It's been so long, Kagome-sama" said Miroku.

They were over joyed to see their dear friend again, after 3 years, no words could explain how happy they felt. But deep down they knew that Kagome could never go back, as did Kagome herself, and Inuyasha, the well would reseal, forever. But Kagome felt happier here, of course she would miss her family, but she needed Inuyasha, and thus, making this life changing decision a good one.

Kagome looked over at her friends, her face now showing a beautiful and joyous smile

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan! Shippō-chan!" she cried with utter joy as she ran towards them.

Kagome started to settle into the feudal era, although there had been a great deal of change, the big one being Sango and Miroku having an ever growing family together, Shippō trained to be a greater fox demon and even Sesshoumaru proved that his heart was not all made of stone, but he only showed that to very few people, Rin being one of them.

But the biggest change, especially for Kagome's life, was that she and Inuyahsa married, the two became inseparable, and now Kagome was started a new life in the feudal era, happy and content. This was proof that a love so strong, even if the lovers are over 500 years apart, can not be broken. After all, love knows no boundaries.

_I'm back!_


End file.
